Harry Potter and the Cullen protectors
by x-shadow-x-kisses-x
Summary: harry, ron and hermione return for their 7th year at hogwarts. renesmee, edward and bella are asked to stay at hogwarts to help protect them from death eaters. what happens when the volturi and death eaters team up to destroy their enemies? Canon pairings
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first crossover fan fiction. It's from my two favourite stories- the harry potter series and the twilight saga!!_

_READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND!!  
Okay, so this is set after breaking dawn, Renesmee has reached full maturity. It is also Ginny and Luna's 7__th__ year in Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and a few other students came back to do their 7th year after the battle of Hogwarts, where Voldemort died. _

So, on with the story!!

Renesmee's POV

I was lying on my bed with Jacob – my boyfriend/werewolf – when a fluffy grey owl suddenly flew in through my window and sat on the railing on my bed.

'What the hell?' Jacob said.

'I dunno.' I said.

I sat up and reached over to the owl. To my surprise it didn't flinch away. Usually, most animals did that because of my vampire genes.

It hopped onto my arm and I nearly jumped off the bed in surprise. I pulled my arm towards me.

The owl hooted happily and pecked at my earlobe. I giggled.

'Cool bird.' Jacob said randomly.

I laughed. The owl stuck out its foot. I looked and saw it had a letter attached.

'Thanks.' I said to the bird, wondering what the hell he was giving me.

I opened the letter and read out loud to Jake.

_Dear Edward, Isabella and Renesmee Cullen._

_My name is professor McGonagall and I am the headmistress here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is a school for people who can do magic. I understand that you have no such abilities but a few students at this school could be in need of your help._

_I have been informed of what you are (I will not say what in case this letter is put into the wrong hands) and of your abilities. If possible, it would be an honour to our school if you attended this year._

_A secret mission will be taking place and to have you in on it would be helpful._

_Please reply via this owl, and if you should agree, I will send information as to how to get here._

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

I finished reading and looked at Jacob.

'What the hell was that all about?' mum asked. I hadn't noticed but she and dad were standing at the door.

'Some school wants us to help for a mission.' I said.

My parents shared a look at each other.

'Okay, Nessie, pack some clothes. We are going to help out this professor.' My dad said.

I smiled. I was eager for adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, here is the next chapter!!! Thanks to Zoius and the Devil for picking up on my spelling error!!**

Harry's POV 

I walked hand-in-hand towards the Hogwarts express with my girlfriend Ginny. We had just said goodbye to her parents, and my – pretty much permanent– caregivers of sorts, Mr and Mrs. Weasley.

'Oh, I'm so glad you, Ron and Hermione are coming back this year.' Ginny practically squealed.

'Yeah, me too.' I said. I couldn't believe I was actually coming back to Hogwarts. Last year, I was hoping that I would be able to survive a day. Now that Voldemort was gone, I could be a normal 18 year old boy. Well, as normal as a famous 18 year old boy gets.

People stared as I entered the train. I sighed.

Ginny let go of my hand and kissed my cheek.

'I have to go do prefect duties. I'll see you later, okay?'

I nodded. 'Seeya.'

I walked over to where Hermione and Ron were standing, holding hands. I smiled. It was about time they started dating.

'Hey Harry, let's go find a seat.' Hermione said.

**A/N: okay I know it's short but I have the next chapter typed. R&R and I'll put the next one up later!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heya!! Here's the next chapter!! Let me know what you think of it! **

Renesmee's POV 

'I love you!' Kiss. 'I'll miss you.' Kiss. 'I'll write every day.' I said as I kissed Jacob a number of times.

He laughed. 'I'll miss you too.' He said as he kissed me.

'Okay you two, break it up.' My mum said.

We were standing in the middle of platform 9 ¾ getting ready to board the Hogwarts Express. I still wasn't entirely sure what was going on but I couldn't wait to find out.

'Bye!' I shouted out to Jacob as I ran – at a human speed – to board the train with Edward and Bella, my parents.

We got on the train and looked down the aisle. The train was full of compartments. I walked towards the first empty one.

Me, mum and dad sat on one side of the compartment. There was enough room for about 6 people.

'So, what exactly are we here for?' I asked dad. Him and mum were sitting on either side of me.

'The school needs us for the protection of students. Apparently something really bad happened and now they need protecting. They must have felt vampires with our abilities would be good.' He answered.

I nodded. I hoped we would be good for the secret mission Professor McGonagall mentioned. I just wish I knew what it was.

I heard footsteps approaching our cabin. I glanced at the door and saw two boys, one with red hair, one with black hair, and a girl with bushy brown hair standing outside of our cabin.

The one with black hair opened the door. 'Excuse me, would you mind if we sit in here. Everywhere else is full.' He said.

'Sure.' Mum said.

They sat opposite us. I stared at them curiously. They looked as though they were expecting us to say something to them.

'So.....' I said, breaking the silence. 'What are your names?'

They all looked at me with wide eyes. The red head had his mouth hanging open slightly.

Harry POV

Wait. Is she serious?

Renesmee POV

'What?' I asked. Suddenly self conscious of their staring.

'Do you seriously not know who we are?' the girl asked.

I thought for a second. 'No. Should I?' I asked confused.

'Umm.....well, I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley.' The girl said, pointing to the red head. 'And Harry Potter.' She said pointing to the black haired boy with glasses.

'Hi.' I said. 'I'm Renesmee Cullen, and this is Bella and Edward Cullen.'

'Cool.' Said Hermione.

We sat in silence for a few minutes.

'So, are you new students here?' Harry asked.

'Yeah,' said mum. 'We're in seventh year. Well that's what it said on the letter anyway.'

'We're in seventh year too.' Hermione said.

'Are you new as well?' I asked.

They glanced at each other. 'You guys aren't from around here are you?' Ron said.

'No, we only found out about Hogwarts a few weeks ago.' I said.

'Hmmmm.' Said Hermione.

I looked at Harry. He had a lightning shaped scar on his head.

'Did it hurt when you got that scar?' I asked curiously.

He stared at me. 'Um, I don't know. I got it when I was a baby.'

The rest of the ride there was spent speaking the occasional random sentence or question. We also got changed into our robes.

When we got there it was already dark. I was glad, that meant mum and dad didn't have to hide.

When we got off the train dad whispered in my ear. 'We have to find a really tall man with a long beard. He will show us where to go.'

I nodded.

**A/N: thanks for reading!! I have one more chapter written then.......I'm open to ideas!!!**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay!! Here's the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed or favourite my story.**

Hermione's POV

I watched as the Cullens followed Hagrid and the first years over to the boats.

'Hermione, you coming?' Ron asked as he got into a carriage with Harry, Ginny, Luna and Neville.

'Yeah, I'm coming.' I said as I went to sit next to him.

I kissed him on the cheek and he blushed.

I was deep in thought about the new seventh years. They seemed like they had just stepped out of a beauty pageant. They had flawless white skin. Bella and Edward had striking topaz eyes that looked hypnotic. Renesmee's chocolate brown eyes made you want to melt. They moved gracefully and -

'Hermione are you there?' Ron asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

'What?' I asked looking around.

'You were staring at Ron's head for like, 5 minutes.' Harry said, laughing.

'Oh, was I? Sorry, it's just I think there is something different about the Cullens.'

'Yeah, me too.' Ron said. 'They didn't have a clue who we were.'

'I expect their heads are surrounded by wrackspurts.' Luna said in her dreamy voice.

I sighed. There was definitely something up with the Cullens, but I didn't think it was the wrackspurts.

**A/N: uh-oh is Hermione going to find out they're vampires???**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my gosh. I haven't updated in FOREVER!!!**

**It's just that I have been too preoccupied with my other fanfiction "life after breaking dawn" that I haven't really had time to think about it. It's really good.....or so I'm told......you should check it out.**

**Sorry x a billion**

**Here it is!!!!**

Harry's POV 

We were sitting in the great hall watching the first years get sorted into our houses when it happened.

The Cullens, possibly the most beautiful people I have ever seen, walked in through the front doors.

Some people turned to stare at them; others just kept watching the sorting. They were escorted by professor Filch to the front of the hall, where the sorting was taking place.

'Zabini, Brandon.' Professor McGonagall said, as the last first year stepped up to the chair and place the hat on his head. He must have been Blaze's little brother.

'Slytherin!' the sorting hat yelled. The Slytherins all clapped.

'Before we begin the feast, I would like to introduce 3 new 7th year students who will be in Gryffindor house this year. Their names are Isabella, Edward and Renesmee.' Said professor McGonagall.

'Harry, it's those people from the train. Why are they in our house?' Hermione whispered to me.

'Who cares?' Ron asked indifferently.

Hermione slapped his arm.

The Gryffindor table clapped as Edward, Isabella and Renesmee came toward us.

Edward sat next to me and Ron. Isabella and Renesmee sat next to Ginny.

Luna's POV

I watched as the three new people walked over to my friends. I was so glad to have friends. Not many people liked me.

The new people were definitely vampires. They were beautiful and pale. No-one would believe me though.

Hermione won't because she's so closed-minded. My daddy was right.

Maybe if I told her that the humdingers told me then she would believe me.

**Okay.....i got the idea of Luna figuring out the Cullen's secret from Harriet-Cullen. Thanks!! **

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay. I know I haven't updated since, like, August and I am really sorry. **

**It wasn't that I hit a dead end or anything its just that I got so caught up in my other fanfics that I couldn't concentrate on this one. Once I'm in the zone for one thing, I will likely make mistakes on others.....if that makes sense**

**Anyways ENJOY!!**

Renesmee POV

'Well, the reason I have asked you and your family to stay here for a while is because some of the students at this school need serious protection.' The headmistress told us.

After the feast had ended, professor McGonagall had asked us to come to the office to tell us why we were so desperately needed. I must say, this school had the strangest food I had ever seen. I could've sworn I saw ghosts as well.

I chanced a glance at Dad. He seemed to pondering whatever McGonagall was thinking.

'You see, last year there was a very dark wizard called Voldemort who was merciless. He killed for the sake of killing and had many dark and dangerous followers. His followers are called "Death Eaters" and although Voldemort is dead, they are still trying to get revenge for their master.' McGonagall said.

I raised my eyebrows. This was all very strange. I thought vampires and werewolves were really out-there myths come true. Apparently, wizards and witches had a mystical world being threatened. I could relate to that. The Volturi, a powerful clan of vampires, seemed to have a grudge against my family and seemed to not want to rest until we joined them. I think Jacob would get a kick out of the wizard and witches story though.

I internally sighed. I had been away from Jake for 1 day and I already missed him so much.

'Three students hunted down Voldemort and destroyed him and, naturally, they are at the top of the Death Eater's hit list.' She continued. 'Everyone knows who they are and some have taken to calling them our saviours. Their names are Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.'

I snapped back into focus. Those were the kids from the train. Was this why they seemed so shocked we didn't know who they were?

Dad spoke up for the first time since McGonagall started to explain things to us. 'So, you'd like us to watch over these kids?'

She nodded. 'You catch on quickly. I was afraid we would be here all night. So, do you agree to this?'

I nodded. It sounded like fun, being a bodyguard of sorts. I was probably younger than them, but it would be an interesting experience. I mean, it wasn't like whoever was trying to hurt Harry, Ron and Hermione could hurt us. Right?

'Yes, we'd be honoured to protect people of such importance to your society.' Dad said in a polite tone that I was pretty sure no-one had used since the 60's.

'Great, we'll have someone show you to the Gryffindor common room where you'll be staying. Oh, I must also inform you that Ginevra Weasley is in need of slight protection as she is related to Ronald and is Harry's girlfriend. It is likely that the Death Eaters could come after her as a kind of revenge thing.' McGonagall said.

Good God, what is up with the Death Eaters?

**So what'd you think??**

**R&R**


	7. update

**PLEASE READ!!!**

**God I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in so long.**

**I honestly haven't given up on these stories but I just haven't had time to update.**

**I have been writing more stuff for my vampire academy story and I have major ideas for my twilight story and I have decided to write a few one shots from dimitri's point of view in vampire academy. And in my harry potter and twilight crossover I have decided to add more and more stuff to it.**

**But I have been so busy over the chirstmas holidays that I haven't been able to do any of the things I wanted to do. If you live in Australia then you'd know how the school holidays work with the whole six week thing. I've thought about it and decided to stop pissing off my little sister by going on the computer all the time to write fanfiction and actually hang out with her while I can b4 I have to go back to school (year 9, eek!!) and go back to writing my stories.**

**Thanks for reading this and really if you have any ideas let me know.**

**I'll update soon, maybe towards the end of the holidays. Byebye and merry Christmas and a happy new year!!!!!!!!!**

**Crazymisscarly**

**Ps. I'll be changing my name to x-shadow-x-kisses-x**


End file.
